


Omakase

by Cannibalbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I'm not kidding, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Murder Family, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, YouTube, YouTube Channel, Youtuber - Freeform, Youtuber AU, abigail is their pr manager, hannibal has a cooking channel, will is the camera man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalbaby/pseuds/Cannibalbaby
Summary: Omakase: Japanese, literally ‘respectfully leaving another to decide what is best’.Hannibal has a youtube channel where he shows off his cooking for the world wide web to see. What started as a simple blog made by Will as a joke has turned into a full-fledged show led by Hannibal. Abigail has even taken to helping them as a PR manager of sorts. It's an interesting family hobby, but they've all enjoyed it more than they expected.This is a look into one of their episodes.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 264





	Omakase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/gifts), [Ineffable_Hannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/gifts).



> A big huge thanks to house_of_lantis and Ineffable_Hannigram for the idea. I hope you guys enjoy this absolute pillow of domestic fluff. Lots of love <3 <3

Will fiddles with the camera, messing with the zoom and other settings as Hannibal prepares himself, pulling things from shelves and refrigerators. Will can hear the quiet clanking and closing of doors, Hannibal very delicate with his haven space. It puts a small smile on his face.

“You seem rather chipper this afternoon.” Hannibal comments with an amused smirk of his own, pausing to press a kiss to the younger man’s temple as he passes by. 

He nods to himself, satisfied with the setup, before sneaking his way around the counter to wrap his arms around his husband’s waist from behind. He rests his forehead in the dip between the man’s shoulder blades, able to feel the faint beating of his heart and the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Hannibal quickly finishes rinsing whatever he had in his hand, gently setting it aside on the counter before carefully turning in his grasp. 

Will looks up at him, adoration and warmth washing over him from the sheer emotion in Hannibal’s eyes. “I blame you.”

The taller man leans in, just a hairs width away from his lips. “I’ll gladly take responsibility.” 

Will presses forward, their lips connecting. It’s tender and sweet, a moment meant just for them. That is until the voice of Abigail nearing them with the camera. “Look at you two, being all gushy and cute.”

Will can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, instinctively turning his face away from his adoptive daughter who is quickly zooming in on them. She gives a laugh at Will’s bashfulness before moving the device towards Hannibal. “Abigail.” His tone is scolding, but his face betrays his amusement.

She smiles as she hands off the stabilizer, Will quickly taking it. “Oh come on. We’ve got the camera, might as well add some home movies too.”

“Are you almost ready?” He asks, changing the subject, though he still has a happy tone in his voice. Even if he’s not particular about cameras, he can still appreciate the domesticity of the idea.

Hannibal takes the produce he was just rinsing and sets it with the rest of the ingredients on the counter. “I believe so.”

Will nods once more as Abigail turns on the additional lights behind him. They hadn’t originally needed the lights, but as their following grew Abigail insisted they needed to be more ‘legit’ so at her behest they invested in better equipment, including the lights and the stabilizer for the camera. She also became their social media manager which Will doesn’t mind at all since he’s never been much for dealing with people in person, let alone online trolls. 

Hannibal positions himself in the center of the kitchen, his usual opening position where he will introduce the channel and the meal he is preparing. Will gets the camera set on the tripod for this shot, making sure it’s focused properly before signaling to him to begin.

It’s always interesting to watch Hannibal speak. He’s so knowledgable, every word has a purpose and is spoken with confidence. They don’t pre-write a script, never plan ahead of time what’s going to be made. Hannibal takes care of all of that, it’s his channel after all. All of this began when Will made a joking comment about how he sees all of these other famous chefs filming themselves cooking to put online and how popular he thought Hannibal’s cooking would be since he’s so flashy.

And almost a year later now, they are up to almost three million followers.

After the introduction, Hannibal jumps right into the process, Will pulling the camera from the tripod to move in closer. Over the months he’s been the designated cinematographer, he’s learned how to properly side-step and stay out of the way. He’s also figured out the best places to stand to maximize the lighting on the dish itself. 

“This here is a fillet of beef, which comes from directly behind the spine. It is favored as the leanest cut, and is very tender when properly prepared.”

Will zooms in closely, watching as Hannibal slices the meat. He knows he’s purposely cutting slowly since the camera is focused on the action, the two men sharing a look over the top. Will can practically hear the eye-roll from Abigail, quickly turning to where she sits watching in the chair in the corner.

That’s one thing that makes them so popular, the ‘inclusion of the family’ as Abigail puts it. People seem to like that they spend their time together, hanging out in the kitchen while Hannibal cooks. Which isn’t entirely wrong, they do spend much of their time together. They’ve fought hard for their chosen loved ones, you would be remiss to ignore those you almost died/ killed for.

She waves at the camera before Will turns it back to the stove where Hannibal is preparing a pan, quickly catching the viewers who will be watching the footage later up to where he has progressed while off-screen. After quickly searing the meat, he sets it aside to rest and quickly washes his hands before returning to the island.

Once he gets the produce prepared to cut, Abigail comes up from her hiding spot in the corner, settling on the opposite side of the counter towards Hannibal. “Ready for Q and A?” She asks, Hannibal nodding.

This is another favorable thing for them, their interaction with their followers. Granted, most of that is done by Abigail, but that doesn’t make it any less true. She spends more time dealing with the fans than either of them spend on the channel. It’s become something of a hobby for her, giving her a chance to reach out and make connections in a way she’s never really been able to before. Hannibal says something about it being a good outlet for her so they let her handle all of it, she enjoys it and that’s what matters most.

“Of course, Abigail. I have time for one or two.” He answers smoothly, Will settling himself just to the side of the counter to get a shot of them talking.

“House_of_lantis asks; ‘When are we going to get a face reveal of Will’ followed by four exclamation marks. ‘I’m curious to see if he’s as handsome as he sounds!’ In fact, there are a lot of comments like this.” 

Will audibly groans as he walks over to her, Abigail laughing out loud as well. Even Hannibal doesn’t hide the smile on his face. “Come on, guys.” Will sighs.

“Face it, Dad, you’re the biggest mystery this side of the internet.” She smiles, earning a half-hearted side-eye in return.

Hannibal turns directly to the camera for a moment. “And if he has any say in the matter, it will likely stay that way.” 

Will hums in approval as he snatches a sliced veggie from the cutting board, Hannibal’s eyes immediately narrowing. “William.” His voice is stern but not serious.

Will does this so often anymore that it’s likely he cuts extra now just to compensate for his munching. It doesn’t mean he’s gonna stop any time soon.

“Alright, question two.” She starts, pulling them from the staring match they are having. 

“If I may?” Hannibal asks before she can move on, earning a quick nod as Will moves the shot just behind her shoulder to focus on his chopping. “In answer to your second inquiry, he certainly is.”

Will can only groan again.

Abigail giggles quietly into her hand before continuing. “This one comes from Alexander and they say: ‘My dad’s uncle is a butcher and I’ve seen him cut all sorts of weird meats. None of these look like the ones he cuts. There’s no way that is what he says it is.’ What do you have to say about this?” She asks, a devious smirk on her face.

Will watches his husband’s face carefully, that pleasure at someone noticing the oddity of his meals practically burning through him. Will knows, however, that anyone else would just see amusement at the idea. “I will admit I employ a personal butcher, an ethical one.”

“One could say he… elevates them into art.” Will smirks, sharing a look with Hannibal, the camera only catching the chef’s side of the glance. 

“And as for your concern to their appearance, they are cut to my specifications. I am rather careful with what I put into mine and my family’s bodies and accept nothing short of perfection.” Hannibal responds easily, dancing around the question like a prima ballerina. 

“Aka, he’s super picky.” Abigail teases, earning a pat on the back from Will.

Hannibal eyes the way Will congratulates her. “I wonder where she learned that sass from.” Hannibal snarks as he finishes chopping. 

“Only from the best.” She smiles, Hannibal nodding as he turns to grab a pan from the cupboard. 

While his back is turned, Will quickly reaches over, grabbing a bowl of fresh herbs and quickly tucking it behind his back before turning the camera to Abigail, who makes the shushing motion to the future audience. They are back to their calm stances by the time Hannibal turns back around.

He brings the pan back to the counter, starting back up on his technical speak, explaining something about searing the mushrooms to remove the moisture. Will isn’t paying attention, his focus split between Hannibal and Abigail. She’s trying so hard not to laugh, her mask not as well built as her fathers’. 

“I suggest you add the thyme early in the pan, to help bring out that flavor. Would you do the honor, Will?” He asks, not batting an eye.

Abigail finally laughs, watching as Will quickly walks around the counter to hand him the bowl. Instead, Hannibal takes the camera, allowing Will this moment to help. “Simply hold one end and you can pull them all off at once.” Hannibal instructs, Will doing as told and sprinkling it along the top. 

He picks up the spatula, carefully stirring and flipping the mushrooms as Hannibal adds more spices and other things to the mix. “Well done, Will.” Hannibal assures, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone.

“Hey, this is a family channel.” Will teases, trading the spatula for the camera.

“And I will celebrate mine proudly.” Hannibal shares another look with Will and Abigail, caring and tender.

He jumps back to the topic of his food, but Will doesn’t pay attention. His mind is still wrapped around the warmth in his heart. He’s able to look over the other two here with him and he can whole-heartedly agree. This is is his family, these are the people he has chosen and he will protect and love them with his life.

Hannibal places everything into a pan, even when it’s not totally cooked yet he still makes it look fancy, before popping it into the oven. “...and let it cook for approximately an hour, depending on how rare you prefer your meat.” He wipes his hands on a towel, Looking back to them.

“And cut.” Will says as he stops recording. “We’ll come back when you get ready to pull it out unless you have any other prep you gotta do?”

Hannibal shakes his head, moving to wash his hands. “We have an hour to ourselves.”

Abigail goes to turn the lights off, Will setting the camera on its tripod for the time being. “Fantastic.”

He watches as Hannibal pivots towards Abigail, Watching her for a moment. “Abigail, come here for a moment please.” His tone is not angry but not lighthearted either. She stops what she’s doing and turns to him, slowly approaching and stopping just a foot away from him. “You chose that question about the origin of my ingredients on purpose.”

She gives a small nod, her face turned down as if to avoid his scrutiny. “It was an actual comment, I didn’t make it up.”

“Oh, I’m quite aware. Why did you select it out of the dozens of others you could have used?” He asks, Will watching all of this unfold from the other side of the counter. There’s a buzz under his skin, like a warning. Even still, he crosses his arms as a way to force himself to still, to witness and not interfere.

She hesitates for a moment before looking up at Hannibal. “I wanted to see how you would respond.” Her voice is quiet, tentative.

Hannibal reaches forward, placing a hand on the side of her cheek before gently pulling her into a hug. There is a proud glint in his eye as he looks to Will who instantly calms. “I am glad I have instilled that curiosity of the human mind into you Abigail.” When he pulls her away, she stays close enough that she still has to tilt her neck to see his face. He cups her jaw in both hands, controlling her gaze. “However, you must be careful with the games you play. Otherwise we all may lose in the end.”

She nods, Hannibal lets her go. “If you don’t like the question, we can cut it out.” Will suggests.

“Nonsense. This commenter has set the field, now we shall play ball.” He smirks as he takes off his apron. “Shall we retire to the study while we wait for this to finish?” 

Will wraps an arm around the older man’s waist, laying his head against his shoulder. “That sounds fantastic.” Abigail comes over, settling under his other arm, Will pulling her into his side. 

Yes. This is what he would die for, no questions asked.


End file.
